Revenge of the Tiger
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: Casey, RJ, Lilly, Theo, Dominick, and Fran are required to help RJ's late friend's sister, Kali. Kali is last one of her family and the Mistress of the White Tiger. Will they be able to protect her and find RJ's friend's murder. Paring:LxT, DxF, CxK. RxR


Kali Smith

Everything was calm for the first few months after Dai Shi was defeated. Casey was teaching the new Pai Zhug cubs. Lilly and Theo worked with RJ in the Jungle Karma Pizza. Fran was hiking over England with Dominic. Though unknown to any of these Rangers, there was one more cat. The White Tigress. They thought that they had destroyed the White Tiger Phantom Beast.

Somewhere in the surrounding forest around the Dojo, a young women of eighteen, was riding on a white tiger that was connected to her. The white tiger was seemed to be protecting her from further injury. She had a deep gash on her side, bleeding through a poorly wrapped bandage. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that was laid on the opposite side of her injury. The elegance that was once there in her deep brown eyes was now gone as if it didn't ever existed. Pain left her too weak to walk and even talk. _How am I going to get help if I can't talk? _her main thought that filled once normal thoughts.

A twig snapped behind him. A little boy only about he age of six spun around face to face with a giant tiger with a young girl on its back. He couldn't help but scream. His comrades weren't too far ahead to not hear his scream. Out of the forest ground, another young man, about the girl's age, came to the boy's rescue. He had blonde/brown with brown eyes. The uniform that he wore was red. He was about to attack when a voice stopped him.

"Young ranger, look on the back of this white tiger. She is injured on her left side." a feminine voice told the young man. As he looked around for the voice, the girl tried to get up. But when she tried, her animal turned it's head to face it's mistress causing both the boy and young man to also turn their heads toward the slumped figure of the young women. Again the voice spoke to them. "Help her. She is the White Tigress. When the Dai Shi was in control of the lion, the white tigers were attacked because they sensed that Dai Shi was back and they needed to protect their mistress. They have protected their mistresses of the Smith family for years. Her life is very important; her family line and legacy may and will end with her if she dies before the new generation." And the voice was gone.

"Master, what are we going to do?" the boy asked, looking between the young women and his master.

"We're going to take care of this mistress. Jarrod has already taken the group back to the dojo. We will bring her back with us to care for her wounds. Don't worry, Ken, she'll be alright." he told the boy called Ken. He then walked to the white tiger. Her brown eyes were begging for help and gentle. "It's okay. I'm here to help. I understand that you are injured." he told her calmly. Her tiger was lifting it's lip in a protective posture. He now was moving slowly with his hands up to show that he wasn't going to harm it's passenger.

"_If you hurt Kali, you'll be one sorry tiger._" a deep feline voice came from the white cat. He blinked once and apparently his question must've been on his face because the young women nodded and tried once again to stand. The cat sat down so that she could stand up, but she couldn't hold her balance when she tried to walk toward the young ranger. Luckily, he was only a few feet away from her. He was able to catch her in a bridal style catch. "_Nice catch. The boy can ride on my back_." the cat replied sarcastically.

"Ken, you can ride on the back of the tiger. She gave me permission. Plus, we need to get her wounds fixed up." the young master said to ken when the white tiger mistress nodded her approval as she slipped into slumber. '_The pain must be executing._' he thought as the girl the tiger called Kali turned her head.

"Okay, master Casey." Ken said to his master and climbed onto the tiger's back. At first he was scared, but now he was calm and the tiger was purring as he petted its head and neck.

"Calm down, Jarrod. Casey will be fine." a young women with shoulder black/brown hair told her pacing friend.

"It's not that I'm worried about Casey. My Lion spirit is sensing another cat animal spirit. It could be a rogue _Dai Shi _general." the pacing friend named Jarrod answered her. "Wait a minute…..didn't you fight a white tiger?"

"Jarrod, that was along time ago. I might've. I don't know." she answered.

"Camille, think. The cat spirit my Lion is sensing is a White Tiger Spirit." Jarrod sounded sure about the identity of the spirit.

The women named Camille closed her deep brown eyes to recall a certain battle. Slowly, her eyes opened and shook her head. "Sorry, Jarrod. I don't remember any battles with a White Tiger Spirit." They were about to give up when they saw Casey walking up the steps with an unconscious woman in his arms and little Ken riding a grown White Tiger. "Master Casey." Camille said running over to the Pai Zhug Master.

"Camille, Jarrod, can you come with me, and Jarrod, can you run and get some bandages and ointment for cuts? Also bring some hot and cold water and rags. Ken, will you help Jarrod with these things?" Casey instructed his students.

Jarrod and Ken nodded and scurried to complete their task. Camille was walking with Casey when the women began to wake up. She looked up and saw the man that saved her. She looked down to her dirty and tattered white/crème shirt and ripped black pants. In the corner of her eye, she saw another women walking on the left side of the man. She wore a blue/gray shirt that went to her hips with black ties, belt which was wrapped nicely over her mid-section, and cuffs. On the upper right was the mark of three claws stitched nicely with no flaws. Her pants matched her own but un-tattered and ripped.

"Your awake. Your at the Pai Zhug School of martial arts. By the look of surprise and recognize, you must've been here before." Casey said. "By the way, I'm Casey Rhodes. I'm the master here."

"_She needs to rest before talking. I suggest you call Robert James or as you know him as "RJ" along with your fellow cats. No cubs except the little boy. Kali will need someone to help her." _the tiger said from Casey's right side, startling Camille. _"Yes Chameleon, I talk."_

"Alright Mistress, we are here at your quarters. Camille will address your wound. Ah…here comes Jarrod and Ken with the cloths, water, and kit. Don't worry, I'll be right outside." Casey said as he laid her down gently on the bed. Her eyes searching his. They both felt something strange inside of them. She nodded as he let go of her. She understood that he wasn't leaving her. Jarrod and Ken laid the things down, thinking that they were to stay and help, but Casey and Camille kicked them out.

Using his morphir, he called his friends. Jarrod and Ken sat on the bench outside the room. After ending his call, Casey began to pace. Occasionally they heard screams from the room. Soon Camille exited the room and that she was resting and that Ken should stay in there till she wakens.

"Ken, when she awakens, send for me, ok?" Casey instructed his student. Ken nodded and began watch.


End file.
